Beauty does not matter because love is faceless
by charlouuTWD
Summary: Leslie, femme colérique, asocial, violente et bagarreuse, ne se doutait pas de trouver, dans ce monde de fou et de mal, l'amour, le bien et le bonheur. Daryl/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Sous un soleil brillant et chaud, Leslie marchait tranquillement dans un chemin de terre mouillé par l'orage de la nuit précédente. Aucun bruit suspect, juste cette odeur de pourriture et de sang. Elle n'en n'avait vu qu'un seul depuis son arrivé au Brésil. Certains pensait que ce virus était une invention d'un groupe terroriste, c'était le pourquoi les SEAL y était, mais Leslie n'en n'étais pas si sûre.

Comme toujours, Leslie était la dernière dans le groupe. Elle avait le boulot le plus chiant et le plus ennuyeux, seulement à cause de sa taille et de son sexe. Elle était la seule fille et sa taille était un problème pour tout le monde. Adam Levy, le capitaine, avait été très clair lors du voyage, elle n'allait pas se battre, seulement resté en retrait et surveillé avec son arme de précision. Quoi de plus ennuyeux. Elle voulait se battre, vivre l'adrénaline et sentir la sueur lui perlé sur tout son corps. C'était une guerrière, une vraie battante. Rare sont ceux qui la voulait dans les SEAL pour la simple raison qu'elle était une fille. Pourtant elle était meilleure au tir que ses coéquipiers, plus rapide et plus endurante que n'importe qui.

Leslie demeura à l'écart lorsque les autres entrèrent dans une petite maison de bois. Tout d'abord, tout était silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas trainant derrière elle. Elle dégaina son couteau puis se retourna afin de trancher la gorge de ce bouffeur de cervelle. Il résista comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'avança vers la jeune soldate comme un animal affamé. Elle prit son M-9 Pistols et mit ce mangeur de chaire en joue puis pressa sur la détente. La tête de ce dernier explosa, salissant Leslie de sang. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol mouillé et souffla un bon coup. Des coups de feu ce firent entendre et Leslie se releva d'un bon. Encore sous l'adrénaline d'avoir tué ce monstre, elle se rua vers la maison, mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Gaby en sortit et tomba face contre terre. Il avait une grosse morsure dans son cou, une partie de la chaire de son bras était déchiré et il lui manquait un doigt.

« Fou le camp… Leslie… On a été attaqué par… par une dizaine de ces choses. Fou le camp putain ! » Il avait essayé de crier, mais sa voix était un simple murmure.

Un enfant et deux femmes, tous transformé en cervelle pourrie, sortirent de la maison. L'une des femmes ce rua sur Gaby et l'éventra. Leslie tourna le regard en voyant cette terrible vision. Quant à l'enfant et à l'autre femme, ils s'avancèrent rapidement vers elle, leurs bras tendu vers la jeune soldate. Elle attrapa son arme et tira sur la femme puis sur l'enfant, avec un pincement au cœur. Jamais elle n'avait tué d'enfant de toute sa carrière et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle tire une balle dans le petit crâne de ce jeune garçon. Tremblante, Leslie regarda une dernière fois son ami gisant sur le sol, le ventre complètement ouvert. C'est alors qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de morts vivants sortirent de la maison, se dirigeant vers elle.

« Black Hawk3, ici Travis. À vous. » Cria Leslie dans sa radio.

« Parlez, Travis. » Répondit une voix féminine.

« Mon équipe a été attaqué par ces choses. Je suis seul et j'ai besoin de renfort. Je vous envoie mes coordonnés GPS. »

« Travis, ici Black Hawk3. Message recut. On est en chemin. »

Elle venait à peine de demander du renfort qu'un black hawk mh-60k fit son apparition dans le ciel. Des hommes tirèrent sur ces monstres, alors que Leslie acheva les quelques-uns aillant survécus à la rafale de balles. L'hélicoptère descendit lentement et un homme en uniforme lui tendit la main. Elle le lui prit et entra dans le Black Hawk, essoufflée.

L'adrénaline avait pris possession de son sang, elle en tremblait de partout. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce calmer ni à penser clairement. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'un des hommes sur son épaules qu'elle s'écroula en pleure. Elle venait de laissé tomber son équipe. Elle était partie comme une lâche, une peureuse et une perdante. C'est alors qu'elle perdit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un homme l'avait pris dans ces bras. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus lorsqu'on la coucha dans un lit. C'était comme si elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa conscience. Les images de Gaby revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. L'image de cette femme transformée, mangeant avec ces mains, les intestins du soldat la hantait.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle sentit une douleur dans tout son corps. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas été blessée alors pourquoi avait-elle autant mal ? Quand elle osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la lumière du jour puis, s'étant enfin habitué par la clarté, elle vit son meilleur ami David Tanner. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis toujours. Il vivait dans la ferme voisine, avec son père et sa sœur. Sa mère était morte d'un cancer lorsqu'il avait 4 ans. David, un avocat réputé, était tout le contraire de sa meilleure amie. Calme, zen, extrovertie, artiste à ses temps libre et extrêmement sociale. Leslie quant à elle, colérique, introvertie, bagarreuse, adepte des sports extrêmes et émotionnellement instable. Pourtant, leur différence flagrante n'avait aucune conséquence sur leur grande amitié. Oui parfois ils s'énervaient. David déteste le caractère fragile de Leslie. Quant à cette dernière, elle n'endurait pas le grand calme de son ami. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient quitter. Même quand Leslie était partie en mission à l'autre bout du monde, il lui envoyait des lettres et cette dernière faisait pareil.

Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer son regard et surtout, ne pas devoir lui expliquer qu'elle avait abandonné son équipe. Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le petit lit d'hôpital. Son ami vint prendre les mains de la jeune femme et les porta à son visage. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts puis la regarda avec un regard remplit de tristesse.

« Tu as eu de la chance ma belle. Tu as bien fait de les appeler.» Sa voix était douce et comme toujours il était calme.

« Non Dave… non j'aurais dû aller les aider ! J'ai réagie comme une peureuse ! Une putain de lâche ! C'est moi qui aurais dû ce faire bouffer par ces monstres ! » Elle avait crié et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« Dis pas ça. T'as fait ce que tu devais faire. » Il voulait dire plus, mais Leslie l'interrompit.

« Putain David, tu sais pas tout ce que j'ai vu là-bas ! Tu n'étais pas là, alors ferme ta gueule ! » Les larmes coulèrent abondamment et elle tomba dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux. « J'm'excuse Dave… J'suis juste en colère contre moi-même. »

Et elle ferma les yeux, essayant t'en bien que mal de garder son calme, mais ce fut un échec. Son corps tremblait de colère et les larmes mouillaient les draps. Elle avait honte de l'état dont elle était, honte de la tragique fin de son équipe, mais surtout, elle avait honte d'elle-même. Un homme entra dans la chambre, le médecin. Il portait que du blanc, et derrière lui ce tenait un militaire armé jusqu'aux dents.

« Madame Travis, j'ai passé des tests sanguins et il n'y a aucune trace du virus. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez retourner à la base de Fort Benning. La base est infectée par le virus, comme un peu partout. Je vous laisserai rester ici avec plaisir, mais on vit chaque jour les dangers de transformations. L'homme derrière moi ce nomme Jake Wayne. Capitaine Wayne. À quelques kilomètres d'ici, l'armé a construit une base pour les militaires. Vous et votre famille êtes la bienvenue. »

Comme Leslie ne prononça aucuns mots, David informa aux deux hommes qu'elle allait y réfléchir et ils quittèrent la pièce. Elle se pelotonna dans les couvertures et tenta de ne pas pleurer.

**Deux jours plus tard. **

Leslie avait décidé de retourné à la ferme de son père, où vivait maintenant son frère et sa femme. Depuis la mort de leur parent, Leslie n'y était plus jamais allé, mais aujourd'hui, alors que le monde est fou, elle se devait d'y aller afin de se rassuré que son frère et sa petite famille ne s'étaient pas transformé en bouffeurs. Cela faisait environs 2 heures qu'elle roulait dans son pick-up noir en compagnie de David. Ce dernier avait appris quelques heures auparavant que son père et sa sœur étaient morts. Suicide collectif. Il avait pleuré, mais il avait gardé son calme comme toujours.

Elle s'arrêta devant un chemin de terre extrêmement étroit et stoppa le moteur. Elle prit son arme, un M9, le chargea et sortit de la voiture, suivis de David, armé d'un Desert Eagle. Ils marchèrent le long du chemin de terre jusqu'à arriver devant une grande maison de style campagnard. Leslie s'arrêta, perplexe. Il avait encore une fois, cette odeur de pourrie qu'elle détestait t'en. Cela n'était pas bon signe. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Personne nulle part. Aucun signe de la petite famille.

Les deux amis décidèrent d'y rester pour la nuit et de continuer de chercher dans les alentour. Surement au chalet familiale non loin d'ici.

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent la maison avec assez de nourriture pour la semaine à venir. Ils marchèrent environs une heure avant d'arrivé devant une grande cabane en bois rond et encore une fois, une odeur de pourriture régnait dans l'aire. Elle pointa son arme devant elle et se dirigea vers la grande porte en bois, étrangement entre-ouverte. Ses mains tremblèrent soudainement. Elle avait peur. Peur de retrouvé son frère mort, ou transformer en l'un de ces morts-vivants. Tout d'abord, elle vit du sans un peu partout sur le sol. Puis un pied… Noé, la femme de son frère Kris, était étendu sur le sol, une flèche dans le crâne. On lui avait arraché le bras droit et la chair de son cou avait été mangé par un bouffeur, qui était sur le sol lui aussi, une flèche planter dans le crâne. Elle se sentit soudainement égoïste. Elle était soulagée de ne voir seulement Noé dans la petite cabane. Pourtant elle connaissait son frère. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps. Kris n'était pas un guerrier ni un grand sportif. Il avait toujours été l'intello de la famille et le plus nul au soccer. Il détestait courir plus que tout, alors comment-il survivre à ce virus sans se battre ? Elle quitta la cabane, prit de nausée à cause de l'odeur insupportable des cadavres décomposé. David la suivit de près, mais ne put se retenir. Il dégueula en se tenant près d'un arbre.

« D'où venaient les flèches ? Kris n'a pas d'arc ni d'arbalète. C'est impossible qu'il ait pu faire ça. »

_Chapitre vraiment ennuyant, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera remplit d'action ! J'aimerai savoir comment vous trouvez mon français. Je vais bientôt déménager en Ontario, donc le prochain chapitre j'essayerai de le mettre avant de partir. Je vais avoir internet là-bas. Merci de lire et de me dire vos impressions !_


	2. NOTE

Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas mettre le deuxième chapitre avant quelques jours. Je suis présentement très occupé dans mes cours et mes entrainements qui m'épuisent à chaque fois. Je vais avoir un congé de la base dans quelques jours. Encore pardon. Ce ne sera pas toujours comme ça, je dois simplement m'habituer à mes cours qui sont vraiment ''fun'', mais qui sont très longs et très complexe. Merci beaucoup !


End file.
